A Sonadow Story
by joshua.hepworth.9
Summary: This is my first Sonadow story. Sonic and Shadow spend Christmas together. Rated M due to chapter 4...
1. The Kiss

It was a cold winter as Sonic was walking back home. He was shivering as he walked along the sidewalk. Sonic tried to get something, but he forgot. He was looking for a store, that was still open, but most of the stores were closed for Christmas tomorrow.

"It's so cold today" Sonic says as he keeps walking. He shakes his head. "I can't believe I forgot to get the gift" Sonic says. He looks around at the stores. He looks at the ground as he keeps walking. "This is the worst Christmas ever" he says.

Meanwhile Shadow was walking around. "I don't understand why people are so happy about this holiday". Shadow looks in the stores and sees displays of all different items.

Shadow sighs as he looks in more of the store's windows and keeps walking; too angry to pay attention to what is in front of him.

Sonic keeps thinking about what he would do. "I can't say I forgot to get it" he says. Sonic quickly turns around a corner and bumps into Shadow.

"Watch where you are going!" Shadow says. He sees Sonic rub his head. "Oh, it is you. What are you doing?" he asks.

Sonic looks at him. "Well, I was going to pick up a gift for Christmas for Tails but –".

"You celebrate this holiday too!?" Shadow says.

"Yeah" Sonic says. He looked at Shadow and he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked

"Nothing" Shadow says. "I just don't understand why people are so happy on this holiday."

Sonic looked at him. He wished he could do something. He looked up, and saw mistletoe above Shadow, hanging from a wire. Sonic smiled and walks up to him. He blushes and kisses him.

Shadow blushes also. He pushes Sonic away. "What was that for!?" Shadow yelled.

"There was mistletoe above you." Sonic says pointing above him.

Shadow looks up and sees it. Then, he looks at Sonic. "That doesn't mean you kiss everyone!" Shadow walks away, angry.

Sonic starts to walk away too. Shadow stops and turns around. "Wait, there is something I want to tell you." Shadow says, blushing a little.

"Yeah?" Sonic says, turning around and looking at him.

"I-I…" Shadow starts to say, blushing more.


	2. The Call

Shadow looked at sonic. He was still blushing from the kiss. "Sonic, I-I….." Shadow starts to say. He looks down at the ground. He was too embarrassed to tell Sonic the truth.

"Yeah?" Sonic says. Sonic looks at Shadow. Although they hated each other, Sonic made an exception on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

Shadow sighs. "Never mind" he says. He walks away, thinking about the kiss. "Does Sonic, love me or was he using that mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me?" Shadow says to himself. He kept walking back to his house. As he was walking he kept thing about the kiss and his love of Sonic.

Sonic shrugged as he walked back to his house. "Poor Shadow. He does not have any one to spend Christmas with. I wish I could help him." Sonic said. Then, he gets an idea. "Why don't I invite him to my place? We could chat and I could make dinner for him" He says. He hurries home.

Five minutes later sonic was home. He went inside and picked up the phone. He dialed Shadow's number. "I hope he says yes." He said with a smile on his face.

Shadow was at his house, watching TV. On the TV were commercials for Christmas specials. "I hate this holiday!" Shadow says angrily. He shut off his TV and starts walking to the kitchen, until he heard his phone ring. "Who could be calling me this late?" he asks, looking at the clock. Shadow goes over to his phone and picks it up. "Hello?" He says, still angry.

"Hi, Shadow. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight" Sonic says.

"Why do you care!?" Shadow says, angrily.

"Because I noticed that you were alone, and it is Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve." Sonic said, starting to blush a little.

"That is the most pathetic excuse I ever heard" Shadow says. "If you don't mind I want to go back to what I was doing" He says.

"Wait Shadow, I have another excuse. I love you." Sonic says, blushing more.

Shadow starts blushing also. "What did you say?" Shadow asks.

"I love you" Sonic says again, blushing more.

Shadow was so surprised that he almost dropped the phone. He sighs. "Sonic I have something to say too" He says, still blushing.

"What?" Sonic asks.


	3. The Dinner

"Sonic, I-I…." Shadow starts to say. He looks at his clock. It was 10:00. "I better get ready, if I am going to your place" He says.

"Ok, Cool. See you soon" Sonic says. He hangs up the phone and looks at the Clock. "I better get this house ready." He says. Sonic goes up to his bed room and makes his bed. Then he heads downstairs and vacuums. After that, he heads to his kitchen and makes dinner for Shadow.

Meanwhile, Shadow gets ready to leave. He gets his coat on. "I can't tell him I love him, but why? Why am I too nervous to tell him?" Shadow says to himself. Shadow looks down and sighs. He walks out the door and heads to Sonic's house.

It was snowing as Shadow walk through the city. He looks at the stores that he passes. All of the stores were closed now for Christmas. Shadow sighs as he keeps walking on the snow-covered sidewalk. "If I don't tell him though, he will find someone else" he says to himself.

Back at Sonic's house Sonic was still getting the dinner ready. "I bet Shadow is hungry" he says. Sonic gets the ham out of the oven and sets it on the table, which Sonic set earlier. Then, he checks on the mashed potatoes and gravy. "Almost done" he says. The doorbell rang and Sonic went to the door. "That must be Shadow" Sonic said.

Sonic rushed to the door and opened it.. Shadow was standing there. His coat had snow all over it. "Come in Shadow" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

Shadow walks in and takes off his coat. Sonic hangs his coat up for him. "Please, sit down" Sonic says. Shadow sits on the couch and Sonic walks to the kitchen to check on the food. Shadow looks around his living room. There were pictures of Sonic and Tails on his walls. Shadow smells the food. Sonic goes back to the living room, and sits next to Shadow.

Shadow looks at Sonic. "Sonic, are you making dinner for me?" He asks a bit confused.

"Yeah, I figured you were hungry" Sonic says, still smiling.

"Actually, I am hungry now" Shadow says. Shadow looks down, then looks at Sonic and sighs. "Sonic, I want to talk about what you said on the phone" Shadow says.

Sonic blushes. "About that, I am sorry if I surprised you. It's just that I think you are….. Cute" Sonic says, blushing more. Sonic kisses Shadow on the cheek. Shadow blushes. Sonic gets up and heads to the kitchen. "Dinner is done "Sonic says smiling.

Shadow smiles a little. He gets up and heads to the dining room. Shadow sits down at the table and looks at the food on the table.

There was a lot of food on the table. There was ham, Stuffing, biscuits, and squash. Sonic walked to the table with a pot of mashed potatoes. "Be right back" Sonic said, winking. Sonic went back to the kitchen and came back with the gravy.

"Wow, you did all this?" Shadow asked, surprised

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"I can't eat all of this" Shadow says.

Sonic smiled and sat down too. "I thought we could have a nice dinner together" Sonic said. Sonic began to put food on his plate and eat it.

Shadow smiled and put food on his plate also. Shadow started eating the food, and thought about something. He looked at his plate sadly.

Sonic looked at Shadow and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Oh it's nothing" Shadow said looking at Sonic, then his plate.

"Come on, you can tell me anything" Sonic says.

"Ok. Sonic I-I…." Shadow starts to say, nervously. He sweats a little, trying to get out what he wants to say.

"Yeah?" Sonic says, looking at Shadow.

"I love you too" Shadow finally says, blushing.

Sonic blushes too. "What did you say?" Sonic asked.

"I love you" Shadow says again, blushing more.


	4. The Sleep Over

Sonic blushes and drops his fork on the table. "Shadow, do you really mean that?" Sonic asks.

"Y-yeah" Shadow says, blushing also. He looks at Sonic and smiles a little. "I was just too embarrassed to tell you". Shadow eats more of his food.

Sonic looks at Shadow and smiles. "I am so glad you love me too" Sonic says. He continues eating as well.

After dinner, Sonic and Shadow sat down on the couch. They looked at each other and smiled. Sonic kisses Shadow and blushes a little. Shadow blushes also. Shadow looks at the clock. It was 11:30, and he was tired. He lets out a yawn.

"It's late and I am tired" Shadow said. He gets up and walks to the front door. "Thanks for the dinner" he says, smiling. He starts to open the door. "Bye, Sonic"

"Shadow, wait. Why don't you sleep here tonight?" Sonic says, blushing. Sonic always dreamed of sleeping with Shadow and he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

Shadow shuts the door and looks at Sonic. "Well, I don't see a reason why I can't stay the night" he says, smiling. "I have to take a shower first" Shadow says.

"Ok, the bathroom is upstairs" Sonic says, smiling. Sonic goes upstairs to his bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

Shadow goes upstairs and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the water in the shower and gets in. He thinks about something. "Was it a good Idea to tell Sonic that I love him?" Shadow thinks. "Will he love me no matter what happens?" he thinks. As he thinks about Sonic he feels his cock get harder. Shadow looks down at it and blushes, seeing how hard it is.

Sonic heads to the bathroom. He knocks and opens the bathroom door. "Shadow, are you ok?" He asked.

Shadow pokes his head out of the shower and blushes. "Yeah" he says. He didn't want Sonic to see his hard-on. He grabs the soap and starts washing his fur.

"Ok" Sonic says. "I will be in the bedroom if you need me" he says. Sonic leaves and shuts the door. He goes into his bedroom and lies on his bed. "Wow, I can't believe Shadow loves me" Sonic says to himself, as he covers himself under the sheets. "I wonder if Shadow has anything planned for me?"

Shadow finishes up in the bathroom. He dries himself off and heads to the bedroom and quietly walks to the bed, not wanting to wake Sonic. He slowly gets into bed.

"Huh? Shadow?" Sonic says, half asleep.

"Oh, you are awake" Shadow says, as he covers himself under the sheets. He puts his arms around Sonic and kisses him.

"Yeah" Sonic says, smiling. "Shadow" Sonic says.

"What?" Shadow says.

"I love you" Sonic says.

"I love you too" Shadow says, smiling.

Sonic nuzzled into Shadow's chest and smiled. He loved the feel of his soft chest fur.

Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic's head. "Good night Sonic" he said.

"Good night Shadow" Sonic said.

Eventually, they both fell asleep and slept peacefully.


	5. The Visitor

The next morning, Sonic woke up before Shadow. He looks at his sleeping lover, and smiles. Sonic kisses Shadow's head and carefully gets out of the bed. He heads downstairs and looks for something to make for breakfast for Shadow. Just as he found something, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Sonic asks himself. He walks to the door and opens it.

Silver was standing there looking at the doorway. He looks at Sonic and smiles. "Hey Sonic" he says. He was wearing a dark grey coat.

"Hey Silver. What are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I just decided I would visit you" Silver says, smiling. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine" Sonic said looking at him, smiling a little. "Come on in Silver" he said. Silver walks in, and Sonic shuts the door. They both sit on the couch.

"So Sonic, what have you been up to?" Silver asks, getting closer to Sonic. He smiles at him and blushes a little.

Sonic notices Silver getting closer to him. "N-nothing. Um, Silver, what are you doing?" Sonic asks. He starts blushing a little bit, also. He backs up a bit, not wanting to cheat on Shadow.

"Well, it is Christmas, and I got you a gift" Silver says, smiling.

Sonic just stares at him, confused about what he meant. "Oh? What is it?" Sonic asks.

Silver continues to smile. "Look up" Silver says as he got even closer to Sonic.

Sonic looks up. He sees mistletoe. Sonic looks at Silver and blushes. "Silver wait, I-" Sonic says.

Silver kisses him, stopping him from completing his sentence. They both blush more.

Shadow walks downstairs, yawing. "Sonic who was that?" He asks. He sees Silver and Sonic kissing. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shadow yells.

Sonic looks at Shadow nervously. "Shadow you are awake" he says nervously. "It's not what it looks like…"

Shadow walks to the couch and growls at Silver. He grabs him by his chest and lifts him up. "How dare you kiss my boyfriend!" He punches Silver in the face.

Silver groans as he was punched. His face bleeds a little. Shadow punches him harder. Silver groans more as he gets a black eye.

Sonic starts to get tears in his eyes as he watched Shadow punch Silver. "Stop it ! Now!" he yelled. He starts to cry.

Shadow let go of Silver. "Sonic what's wrong?" Shadow asks, as he rubs Sonic's head. Sonic pushed his hand away. "I can't stand to see you two fight over me!" Sonic says, crying. Sonic runs up stairs to his room and slams the door shut.

Shadow just stands still, looking at the ground. "Sonic…" he says as he starts to cry as well. Shadow cries as he runs outside and he runs down the street.

Silver watches Shadow run outside. He gets up and heads upstairs. He walks to Sonic's bedroom door and sighs. He knocks on the door. "Sonic ?" He says.

"Go away" Sonic says, from his room.

"Sonic, I'm sorry" Silver says. "I did not know Shadow was here, and you guys were dating".

"I said go away!" Sonic says, still crying.

"It's just that…well…I am in love with you" Silver says, sadly.

"What?" Sonic says.

"But, I see you are with Shadow" Silver says. "So I will leave you alone, before I make things worse". Silver starts to walk away.

Sonic opens the bedroom door. "Silver, wait" Sonic says. He still had some tears in his eyes.

Silver turns around and looks at Sonic. "Yeah?" he asks.

Sonic walks up to Silver. He puts his arms around Silver. He hugs and kisses him. "I kind of…. Had a crush on you too" Sonic says, as he rubs Silver's chest. Sonic smiles and moves his hand down Silver's body.

Silver smiles and kisses Sonic back. He murred as his chest was rubbed. "Ohhh Sonic" he moans.


	6. The Search

Silver purrs as his body is rubbed by the sexy blue hedgehog. "Ohhh Sonic" he moans. He breathes heavily as Sonic reaches for the silver hedgehog's hard, erect cock.

Sonic smiles as he reaches for the hard member. Suddenly, he pulls his hand away and his smile fades. The hedgehog sighs sadly.

"What is wrong Sonniku?" Silver asks him sweetly. He pets Sonic's quills.

"I can't cheat on Shadow. I mean I love you, but I love Shadow more." He looks down at the floor.

"I understand…" Silver says. "Besides, it is my fault he left you…"

"Shadow probably doesn't want to see me again, after what I did" Sonic says as tears start to fall from his face.

The silver hedgehog hugs Sonic in an attempt to calm him down. "It's ok, I am sure he will understand"

"What if he doesn't?" Sonic wipes tears from his eyes.

"Then he lost the cutest, sexiest hedgehog I know" Silver says with a smile on his face.

"Silver…Thank you" A blush appears on Sonic's face as the smile he had earlier, reappears.

"Anything for a friend" The silver hedgehog says. He walks downstairs, and Sonic follows him. "So what are you going to do now?" Silver asks.

"I am going to look for Shadow" Sonic says as he puts on his coat and goes outside, into the cold, snowy December air.


End file.
